


This Week On Roommate

by adonai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, F/M, sbs roommate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adonai/pseuds/adonai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun visits the roommate house and fucks Gayeon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Week On Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> The sex is totally consensual, it's just the set-up is a little dubious!
> 
> Also because Gayeon is a saint: http://boycottbaekhyun.tumblr.com/post/92500042002/photoset_iframe/boycottbaekhyun/tumblr_n90atch1711qzjdb1/800/false

Gayeon corners him on his way to the bathroom to jack off. Crowds him right into the corner of the hallway and puts her hand down his sweatpants. Baekhyun’s too shocked to even make a sound.

The corridor is dark and the rest of the house is asleep. Even Chanyeol conked out about fifteen minutes ago.

Her hand is surprisingly soft and Baekhyun barely stops himself from pushing forward against her palm. With all the fighting she does, he would have expected her hand to be rougher.

“You’re still hard,” She says, mouth dropping open in surprise as she twists the ring of her fingers around his shaft. 

It feels really fucking good, but his blood turns cold when he remembers where they are. 

“Have you lost your mind?” He chokes out, trying to keep his voice down, eyes wide as he scans the ceiling for the cameras. For a second he thinks he’s dreaming. No fucking way would she do this while they’re being filmed.

“Don't worry,” She says, pressing even closer against him. “We’re in a blind spot.”

His shoulders sag in relief and she buries her face in his chest to laugh. Warm air puffs against his nipple and arousal threads it’s way down his spine. Her eyes still dance with mirth when she finally stops and lifts her head to whisper in his ear. 

“I know you got turned on when I choked you. I could see it.” 

The tip of her finger traces the rim of his head of his dick and Baekhyun’s breath hitches on a gasp. He’d be lying if he told her the chokehold wasn’t hot as fuck. The way her breasts had pressed all soft against his neck when her arm came around to squeeze him. The way her hair had brushed against his cheek, smelling slightly minty.

She’d left his whole body pulsing and his dick hard. 

The rest of his time with the cast in the living room was spent clutching a pillow to his lap and trying not to fantasize about her choking him out completely. Maybe he hadn’t been as stealthy as he’d thought he was. 

“I can feel it.” She squeezes the hand around his dick as if to prove her point and this time Baekhyun’s hips do jump forward. 

She leans back to look him in the eyes and her mouth turns down for a second. “Most guys get turned off when they realize I’m stronger than them.” 

Baekhyun’s heart clenches. Those guys are idiots.

“But most guys don’t deserve what I have to offer." 

Baekhyun’s pretty sure he doesn’t deserve it either, but he’s not about to correct her. 

“So what, are you just gonna jack me off here in the hallway?” 

As much as the thought makes his skin buzz, Baekhyun knows he’s loud as fuck, even when he’s trying to be quiet. 

“There’s a room behind the stairs that the crew sometimes uses. No one is in there right now. If you can find some protection, you can meet me there.” She taps her fingers along his balls, giving them a squeeze before pulling her hand back out of his pants. The waistband audibly snaps back against his stomach.

Chanyeol had actually told him about the room earlier. They use it when the camera crew need to crash, or when the cast need a few minutes away from all the lenses. 

He watches her stride down the hall. She throws him one last look over her shoulder before descending to the bottom floor. 

He tiptoes back into Chanyeol’s room. Luckily, Chanyeol is a heavy sleeper and SungWoo is out. He’s staying with his girlfriend for the night, but Chanyeol said he’ll be back in the morning to wake everyone up. They’ve been dating for years and apparently she can’t sleep if he’s not there. 

Baekhyun roots around in the closet until he finds a hoodie with condoms in them. Of course they’re in the one Chanyeol only wears when he’s sneaking out. He’s so predictable. 

Baekhyun exits the room, leaving the door open a crack in his haste, and follows Gayeon downstairs. He really hopes he doesn’t run into another roommate on his way there. 

 

The staff room has a few beds scattered along the floor with a pile of snacks and empty wrappers in the corner. It reminds him of the way his room back home would look whenever he’d have his friends sleep over. Minus several bottles of alcohol and a pack or two of cigarettes, naturally.

Gayeon is pacing in the middle of the room and her face lights up when he comes in.

“I was worried you weren’t going to come.”

“Oh, I’m gonna come all right.” Baekhyun feels lame as soon as it’s out of his mouth, but he still throws her his cutest smile. 

“Seriously, dude? Don’t ruin it.” 

She reaches for him and he thinks she’s going to kiss him. 

Instead, she twists his his arm behind his back and tries to manhandle him down. The twinge of pain that shoots down his arm goes straight to his dick. He holds his ground and her socks slide against the floor, making her lose her grip.

Baekhyun squares his shoulders and puts his full weight into knocking her back onto one of the pallets. He figures it only works because Gayeon’s not expecting it, but if her amused expression is anything to go by, she let him do it. There’s probably no way she’d ever be caught off guard by him.

His stomach still jumps in triumph though. Baekhyun’s all about celebrating the little things.

Especially, when she wraps her legs around his waist, pulling him down for a kiss. The first brush of her lips tingles and sends a jolt through his stomach. It remind him of the time he shocked himself trying to unplug a fan fresh out of a bath. Definitely not one of his smarter moves.

He stops thinking when he parts his lips and her tongue darts in. She curls her tongue around one of his canines and he moans, rubbing his hand along her ass. It’s firm, but still has a little give to it. Baekhyun’s in heaven.

He’s not expecting her to use her legs to flip them over. One moment he’s lifting his head to chase her lips, and the next he’s on his back. The weight of her sitting on top of him feels nice though and he doesn’t want her to move.

“Can we do it like this?” 

“You want me to ride you?” Gayeon seems surprised. Guess she pegged him as missionary or doggy style dude. 

Baekhyun lets his eyes go wide and his lips tremble. He knows he looks adorable and this look usually gets him what he wants from girls. It’s the same look he used to get his ex-girlfriend to try anal. 

“Please?” 

She nods before standing up and pushing her shorts down her legs. Her panties have little pink and blue bows printed on them and Baekhyun quickly follows, shimming his sweatpants off. He reaches for a condom, watching as she shucks the panties. 

Gayeon’s pussy is really cute. The is hair trimmed and damp looking from how wet she is. Baekhyun kind of wants to just bury his face in it.

If they didn’t have to film more tomorrow, he’d ask her to let him. But when Baekhyun eats pussy, he eats. He can’t risk getting a burn around his mouth from the hair. Knowing his luck, the PD would assume the irritated skin is a rash and try to incorporate it into the show somehow instead of just covering the red patch with makeup. 

She doesn’t take her top off and he doesn’t press. It’s cute how she’s shy about that even though she’s the one who approached him. 

She throws her leg back over his hips and hovers over him, knees bracketing his hips. He wraps a hand around her thigh to help steady her and grabs his dick with the other. He rubs his head against her clit and she gasps. Baekhyun can feel a muscle tick in her thigh with each flick of his wrist. 

He didn’t think it was possible for Gayeon to get any wetter, but she actually drips against his wrist. He bites back a groan at how fucking hot that is.

“You ready?” He asks and she nods, sucking in her top lip and jutting out the bottom one. 

He sets his dick against her entrance and she slowly lowers herself down. There’s resistance for a second and he angles his dick slightly downwards. It works and her pussy sucks him right in. 

Gayeon moans, digs her nails into his chest, and squeezes her eyes shut. It’d probably hurt like a bitch if Baekhyun wasn’t so focused on the heat of her pussy wrapped around him. She sits there for several long seconds, not moving. He has a moment of panic during the wait. He knows he's not that big.

Oh fuck. What if she’s a virgin? 

“You’re not a virgin are you?” He asks, trying not to shift around in his nervousness, just in case. 

Her eyes snap open and she laughs at him. She uncurls her fingers from his chest and cuffs the side of his head. 

“Like I’d let you be my first. It’s just been awhile.”

Baekhyun feels kinda stupid, but he’s glad he asked. 

Gayeon sets her hands back against his chest and slowly lifts up, as if testing him out.

Baekhyun’s always been an ass man, but her thighs are a work of art. He can feel the muscles in them ripple underneath his palm as she shifts to gain better leverage. She widens her legs and comes down hard, taking Baekhyun balls deep. Her back arches and he slides his hand underneath her shirt to cup her breast. Gayeon throws her head back and let's his fingers crawl into her bra.

Each time she brings herself down onto his dick, she knocks some of the air out of his lungs, and Baekhyun realizes he wants more. They just met today so he’s almost afraid to ask, but he doubts they’ll ever hook up again. As much as he’d like to, idol life doesn’t exactly make recurring hook-ups the easiest to maneuver. 

“Can you choke me?”

Gayeon’s head rolls forward on her neck and she opens her eyes. Her gaze is hazy, and Baekhyun’s not sure if she even registered what he said.

“Choke me.” 

He’s somewhat surprised when she just leans down and presses her forearm into his neck. Baekhyun had expected for her to want to talk it out, or at least hesitation. But he guesses it makes sense. She does spends most of her days pushing bodies to the limit. 

The pressure isn’t enough to completely cut off his air supply, but it’s enough to make breathing difficult. Gayeon stops lifting up and starts rolling her hips instead.

Each roll rubs her pussy back and forth against his pelvis and from the blissed out look on her face, he assumes it’s rubbing her clit. 

He lifts his hips up, screwing into her with more and more force as his body starts sending fight signals. She grunts like she’s punching one of the sparring pads with each stroke of his dick into her. Heat rushes through his face and his balls tighten, but the feeling is nothing compared to the way his chest burns. 

She moves her hips faster and faster until her entire body quivers, her arm slipping off his neck. His chest spasms, lungs wheezing out before he’s able to suck in oxygen. 

Her pussy starts up erratic squeezes around his dick and he’s gone. His orgasm races like liquid fire through his veins. He forgets to breathe and loses all that air he’d just filled his lungs with. 

Gayeon leans forward and rests her forehead against his shoulder. Her hair still smells minty and her “Holy Shit” comes out muffled against his chest. 

Baekhyun’s heart feels like its going to pound right out of his fucking chest. His limbs are leaden like they weigh a thousand pound. He can't even muster the strength to agree with her. 

 

The door knob rattles and they both freeze. They’re fully clothed again, but the scent of sex is still heavy in the air. 

Baekhyun doesn’t want to be known as that guy among the PD circles. Getting caught having sex while guesting on a variety show is not what he wants attached to his name. 

He takes a deep breath and unlocks the door, heart in his throat and his most charming smile plastered on his face. 

Chanyeol’s on the other side with a shit eating grin.

“Oh thank god,” Baekhyun squeaks around the lump in his throat. He reaches out and twists Chanyeol’s nipple before Chanyeol can get a hand up to block him. ‘“You scared the shit out of me, asshole. Why aren’t you asleep?”

Chanyeol shoulders past him, kicking the door shut behind him. Gayeon and Chanyeol high five and Baekhyun narrows his eyes. 

“Told you he was easy.” Chanyeol laughs, throwing his arm around her shoulder. 

Gayeon shrugs and looks a little sheepish. 

“I needed a sure thing and Chanyeol said you’d be willing.”

“I can’t fucking believe this.” Baekhyun’s face scrunches up and his lips pull back in indignation. 

Except, yeah he can. Chanyeol’s the best wingman Baekhyun’s ever had.


End file.
